Sasuke And Naruto
by Cassie821
Summary: Naruto decides to sign him and Sasuke up for their own reality show. Who would have known that Kakashi was such a sly sneaky pervert? SasuNaru


Disclaimer: *sniff, sniff*. Naruto is unfortunately not mine no matter how much I might want it to be. Rather it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. *wails*.

Summary: Naruto decides to sign him and Sasuke up for their own reality show. Who would have known that Kakashi was such a sly sneaky pervert? SasuNaru

Beta'd by: Me, myself and I

Author's Note: So, I do this thing where I give the first reviewer of my story the opportunity to give me a prompt so I can write a one shot for them as a way of expressing my thanks; which is where this story was born. However, neither winnie the pooh22 (who gave me my first review for Personality Quiz) and I could come up with an idea for her giftfic. However, one day, this idea just came to me (while I was surprisingly enough watching an episode of Khloe and Lamar which is aired on E! Television) and I ran with it, so there you have it.

Also, want to state that for those that want to follow me on twitter, my id name is Chocowithcurves, so you can follow me, and I will follow you too.

On Livejournal, I'm also Cassie821, so you can also friend me there too.

That done, well, here is the story and I hope you enjoy it.

**XXX**

Sasuke dropped his suitcase with a thud on the table and yanked off his tie which he tossed on the briefcase. He took off his shoes and placed it beside the chair and padded on stocking feet into the house, searching for his blond boyfriend.

It had been a very stressful day for him and he needed some cheering up. Luckily for him, Naruto's cheerful personality and the never ending stream of conversation never failed to soothe his rattled nerves, which was why on days like this, he immediately searched for his blond.

From where he stood, he could hear the television blaring loudly and he smiled as he walked towards the living room upstairs. He should have known that Naruto would be there watching the television.

With an extra bounce to his step as he considered spending the afternoon in the soothing embrace of his boyfriend, he walked upstairs. As he got to the door, he could hear a female voice saying, "Lamar, you need to talk with Jamie. He needs to take things more seriously. The two of you are running the business together, but I don't think he is putting so much effort into it".

A man—who Sasuke assumed was Lamar—replied, "Let it go Khloe. Jamie is my pal and we grew up in the same neighbourhood. He is going through a really difficult time at the moment and I just want to give him some space and let him heal. You should do the same too".

Then the female voice said like she was having a conversation with her audience, `Lamar doesn't understand that Jamie right now does not need him cuddling him. He needs to act like a friend but also as a business partner. Treating Jamie like an invalid—which he is not—isn't going to help matters`.

Lamar then said, also like he was addressing the audience, `Khloe does not get the bond I have with Jamie and she doesn't understand it either. He just recovered from cancer and he needs to rest awhile. When he is ready, he will continue acting like the marketing agent of the business that he is. She needs to back off".

At this point, Sasuke was really curious as he wondered what Naruto could be watching. Ever since they had gotten cable TV, Naruto had been watching a lot of programmes that sometimes made no sense to him.

With a push of the door, he entered the room and saw his boyfriend sitting so close to the television that he could easily have stuck his head into the box. He had a bowl of popcorn in his hands and was munching the popcorn noisily as his eyes followed the actions on the television.

Sasuke glanced at the television and saw a tall mixed blood woman with long black hair who was having a conversation with a black man. They seemed to be in their house having a conversation on their kitchen table and the camera would sometime pan out to them being in some sort of studio explaining further what the couple had been discussing.

All in all, it was pretty confusing as Sasuke knew it was not a movie, and wondered what it was that Naruto could be watching so intently that he did not notice when he entered the room. His boyfriend was completely absorbed in the show, and Sasuke sat down on one of the chairs to wait until the programme ended and he could have his boyfriend to himself. Hopefully, the programme would soon finish and he would have Naruto's attention solely to himself once again.

After about twenty minutes of the couple talking and arguing and bringing in the 'Jamie' character to talk to both the woman and her husband, the couple finally resolved their issues and the programme ended with a preview of the following week's episode.

At that, Naruto stood from his uncomfortable perch on the edge of the sofa and stretched lightly. As he did so, a sliver of tanned skin showed and Sasuke lightly swallowed at the sight. His boyfriend was a gorgeous man and even after five years of dating, he didn't think he would ever get enough of him.

After stretching suitably, Naruto spun around and then he saw Sasuke.

"Sasuke bastard, I didn't see you there. When did you get home?" With that question asked, Naruto bounded over to where Sasuke was standing, grabbed his head and mashed their lips together. Tongues and teeth tangled together as the two men kissed.

Eventually, the force of the kiss lightened slowly as the tongues made lazy explorations within each other's mouth.

Sasuke pulled back, while nipping nightly at Naruto's upper lip and then drawing the lower lip to suckle it gently. He ran his hands softly across Naruto's blond hair as he said, "I've been back for a while. Although I am a bit curious as to why you have not changed from your chef's outfit. You have always been careful with it and even when I wanted us to do that role play with you being the chef and me being the dissatisfied customer that would demand sex as a payment for you not getting my order right, you refused and insisted that I must get a separate chef's outfit if I wanted us to do that. Even when I had insisted that the new outfit would not have the Jinchuuriki crest of your restaurant, which had featured in the role play in my head, you had refused. So, seeing you with the uniform all wrinkled and you not minding as you watched whatever it is that you were watching on the television was confusing. By the way, what were you watching?"

Naruto chuckled sheepishly as he answered, `Um, well, you see, when I got home and I realised that they were about to start showing Khloe and Lamar, I didn't even remember that I was wearing my chef's outfit. I just got lost in the show. In answer to your second question, the name of the show I was watching was Khloe and Lamar. It is a reality show so we the audience are able to catch a glimpse into their lives together. Khloe is from a known family in the United States called the Kardashians and I think her family also has a show but I have never bothered to watch it, and Lamar is a basketball player that plays for the NBA. Anyway, the two of them are married and the show shows us part of their lives together. I just recently started watching it and I sort of got hooked to the show".

Sasuke shook his head lightly as he listened to Naruto. His boyfriend would never cease to amaze him, especially when he came up with watching strange shows about people he had never met nor will never meet. Seriously, what was his business with the lives of people that live in the US when he and Naruto lived in Konoha? Besides, wasn't Naruto aware of the fact that shows like the one he was watching were probably acted? It's not possible for the interactions be to be unscripted as the producers would be searching for more drama so they can sell the show.

But, as Sasuke stared at his boyfriend, he smiled as he realised that Naruto was just the kind of person to coo about someone else's relationship. In a bid to show that he was alright with his boyfriend's strange reality show watching ways, he asked, "So, how did you get interested in the show"?

Naruto's eyes immediately shifted as he said, "Someone introduced me to the show".

Sasuke immediately got suspicious as he suspected that his boyfriend was hiding something from him. With the way Naruto kept on shuffling his feet, he could bet that it was something Naruto suspected he would be furious about. "Naruto, exactly what is it that you are not telling me. You are shuffling and biting your lips in a way that has always made me hard, but with jerky movements which I know always indicate that you have done or are about to do something you know I will not be pleased with. So spill it, and tell me what it is that you are hiding from me".

Naruto's eyes immediately got larger as he had remembered that Sasuke could always read his nuances better than anyone; except maybe his father. "Well, you see, I was in the kitchen when Kakashi came over to see me. You know he has been making plans to make Konoha Television more popular and has been putting up different programmes to draw in viewers and put Konoha on the international map. Anyway, he came over and mentioned that there have been a sudden rise in the popularity of reality shows all over the world and he wanted to bring something like that to Konoha. He advised me to begin to watch Khloe and Lamar which he said I would love and that after a while, he would get back to me to run his plan through me".

There was a pause, until Sasuke said "go on", as he urged his boyfriend to continue already suspecting what it could be that Kakashi would have wanted to talk with Naruto about. Naruto never could see the lying conniving bastard that Kakashi truly was, and he was a sucker for things that were meant to build the image of Konoha or make Konoha more 'popular'; things that Sasuke quite frankly did not give a fuck about.

Naruto mumbled as he continued his tale, "So, three days ago, he came to the restaurant and told me that he had plans to create Konoha's own reality show that would draw the people in. He mentioned that when he had the idea after watching an episode of Khloe and Lamar, he immediately decided that he had the perfect couple to star in the show. He said because of both out popularity and the fact that there were few if any gay reality TV shows that focused on gay men, the show would become well known and Konoha would be credited as the first country to feature two gay men on their own reality TV show. After he talked about it, I got excited and then he brought out a document. I wanted to wait till I got home and talked to you, but he said that the director for the show was about to fly back to the US in search of a new job and would not return to Konoha to begin filming the show unless he was going back to the country with a job offer already. So, Kakashi said I had to decide immediately so that he could give a favourable response to the man that would convince him to come back and help do the show. When I got home, you had left a message that you would be late, and I waited and waited, but I slept off waiting for you, and when I woke up, you had made breakfast and had left a note that you had another important appointment. I had not been able to see you since then and I did not want to give you the news over the phone and I am really sorry for making the decision without consulting you and I will understand if you decide that you don't want me anymore". Naruto finished the last words with a whisper as he stared at his boyfriend.

Sasuke gave a sigh as he pulled Naruto into his embrace, placed his chin on the other man's head and said, "I will always want you Naruto. There is no way I am letting you go. Although, isn't there a way we can break out of doing this deal?" Sasuke asked as he began to plot the different ways he was going to kill Kakashi when he got the chance.

"Um, actually, there is no way, unless I do not want to ever be able to visit Ichiraku's because he had convinced the old man and Ayame to sponsor the programme and if I don't do it and convince you to go along with it, they will hate me forever and will never serve me Ramen again. Sasuke, you know how much I need Ramen; especially Ichiraku's Ramen. I promise that if you do this show together with me, I will do anything you want me to".

Sasuke was about to suggest that he could easily give Ichiraku's back the money they had given to sponsor the programme and also pay them incrementally the money they would have gained if the show had run his course. But after hearing Naruto's words, the only thing he could picture was Naruto in a chef's outfit and giving him a blow job in his sterling kitchen with his shirt opened, his pink lips wrapped around his mouth and his chef's hat sitting askew on his head.

Sasuke immediately turned rigid as his cock grew at the thought. His smile at Naruto turned calculating as he whispered in the other man's ear what he wanted done. Naruto shivered lightly before giving a minute nod and Sasuke immediately grinned.

This was definitely good. If he was going to suffer from staring in a lame ass reality show, at least he would be able to get one of his desired role plays and come up with others that would meet his needs and which hopefully Naruto would have no choice but to accept. He was going to milk this opportunity for all it is worth before he would go and strangle Kakashi for using his blond.

As he pulled Naruto to the bedroom, he asked, "I hope you read the terms of the contract before you signed, Naruto".

Naruto's face scrunched up slightly as he muttered, "No, I didn't. Kakashi suddenly grabbed the document and pointed that his car was about to be towed away and he had to go and plead with the police officers. I signed it immediately, so he could get to his car on time".

Sasuke shook his head slightly at his sometimes gullible boyfriend and added the lie to the number of reasons why killing Kakashi slowly was a good idea. As he saw that Naruto was about to stop to begin wondering if he had done the right thing, he grabbed him and pulled him towards the bedroom. There would be time to think about that later after they had fucked.

**XXX**

Sasuke was furious. He had gotten a picture of a brown haired man sticking his alien tongue in his boyfriend's mouth and Naruto did not look like he was about to punch the fucker's face. What the hell had happened? Had Naruto wanted the kiss?

As he stalked into the bedroom from where he could hear Naruto banging away, he absently noted the cameras that were all over the place. He had fought with Kakashi when he had gotten home and realised that the cameras were almost all over the house. But Kakashi had wriggled out of it claiming that the cameras were just there so that they could have greater coverage to show the viewers.

He had grumbled, but had not been able to say anything because Kakashi delighted in showing him the contract that showed that he had complete autonomy over the entire show and could make decisions that would guaranty that the viewers would enjoy the show which Kakashi had ridiculously called Sasuke and Naruto in a form of imitation of the show Khloe and Lamar.

All Sasuke was thankful was the fact that that day was the last day of shooting for the show and after that; he would have some peace and quiet. It had been a long couple of months with the the director and the make-up artist and the co-producers of the show dropping in to give advice on how the filming of the show should go. They had showed his caring and thoughtful side as he had made pancakes for Naruto on the day he had to prepare for the visit of a restaurant critic. They had also showed visits from the friends, and the Kakashi had been delighted with the episode when Itachi had come to the house and had attempted to get free food from their pantry by using his Uchiha good looks on Naruto. Sasuke had kicked him out of the house, and all Kakashi had crowed about was how the ratings would soar as Sasuke had effectively showed that gay men had the ability to kick asses, and had hot older brothers who were single and who delighted in flirting with those that were interested in them.

Sasuke though was happy that their friends had not visited. He was not willing to deal with Neji's sarcastic comment on the ridiculousness of doing the show and he knew that Gaara would simply glare, while Shikamaru would keep saying 'how troublesome' and delight in informing Naruto that he had been had by both Kakashi and Sasuke.

He was also happy that no cameras were placed in the bedroom and the shower as Kakashi had accepted his argument that on the Khloe and Lamar show, there were no cameras showing the couple in the shower or having sex. He had felt vindicated when the argument had worked and Kakashi had not placed a camera in the bedroom or the bathroom. Although he was frustrated that he could not fuck Naruto anywhere else—he had always been fond of the sturdy kitchen table—because of the cameras, he had accepted the limitation as there was no way he was allowing the world to catch a glimpse of his boyfriend's ass. Naruto was his and he was not willing to share him with the world for the sake of an annoying TV show.

As he got to the bedroom, he bellowed, "Naruto!"

He saw Naruto immediately cringe and begin to back away from him until he hit the wall. "Sasuke. Welcome home. I did not expect you to be home so quickly".

"Do not Sasuke, welcome home me Naruto. What the hell is this and why the hell were you kissing a man. I can't see the man's face, but I can see yours and you don't have a look of revulsion on your face. What the hell? Why didn't you push the man away if you knew that the man was forcing himself on you?"

"Well, the whole thing happened so quickly", Naruto immediately babbled, as he reached out a hand to run it soothingly along Sasuke's shoulders. "Kiba bumped into me, and I dropped the order of tomatoes I had just gotten. As I turned around to lash at him, he pulled me over, and kissed me. The kiss lasted for about two seconds and immediately a camera flashed. I don't have a look of revulsion on my face because I didn't even had any time to process what had happened. I was in shock".

Sasuke huffed lightly as he started planning how he was going to skewer Kiba whenever he got his hands on him. He would probably start with the man's balls and move his way upward after that.

Naruto noticed the look and shook his head as he knew that Sasuke would probably spend the days sulking about the kiss. His boyfriend could be so insecure and unreasonable at times.

With a light smirk, Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear. "How about I make it up to you".

Sasuke's dark eyes darkened as he asked, "And how do you intend to do that?"

Naruto merely gave him a mischievous grin and turned Sasuke around so he was the one pressed against the wall. He kneeled down, pressed his lips against Sasuke's rising erection and mouthed it through the material of the pants lightly. Sasuke groaned.

Naruto glanced upward at his boyfriend and with fast nimble fingers opened the pants, and pushed it down. He took a while to admire his lover's briefs clad erection that was straining against the material. Sasuke never wore boxers because he felt that they were too free, but preferred briefs because they packaged his dick properly.

Naruto however, preferred Sasuke wearing nothing, and used his teeth to lightly pull down the briefs, taking the time to graze Sasuke's erection lightly as he went down.

After his boyfriend was suitably bare, Naruto leaned back to enjoy the view of Sasuke's mouth slightly opened, his shirt still fully buttoned, his muscular thighs spread far apart and his pale erection with the reddened tip jutting out proudly.

With a groan, he swallowed Sasuke's erection to the tip until his nose was buried in the black curl and the tip of the erection was hitting the back of his throat. Naruto then made swallowing motions as he used the muscles of his neck to squeeze the sensitive tip of Sasuke's cock.

Sasuke groaned loudly and began to thrust lightly into Naruto's throat as he tried to control his movements so he would not choke his boyfriend. But it was hard as Naruto began to alternate between making swallowing motions and humming slightly until Sasuke pulled the blond locks and began to increase the speed of his thrusts into his lover's mouth.

Naruto's hands then left their position on his thighs and moved to cup his bowls and began to massage them rapidly as he sped the rate at which he was making swallowing motions.

As Sasuke tightened his hands in Naruto's hair to the point of pain, the blond released his lover's cock, pressed his balls, and nipped lightly at the head of Sasuke's cock.

With a muffled scream, Sasuke spilled his seed down Naruto's throat and watched as brilliant blue eyes closed in bliss to savour the taste. He could never get enough of seeing Naruto enjoy all the parts of giving him a blow job, including swallowing his come. The sight always made him horny and emotional at the same time.

With a cheeky grin, Naruto stood up from his position on the floor and asked, "So, am I forgiven?"

Sasuke did not bother giving a reply as he merely dragged pulled his boyfriend up and dragged him towards the shower.

They were not finished by a long shot and he would make sure that by the end of the night, Naruto would not even remember that he had ever been kissed by annoying Kiba who made him lose his valuable plum tomatoes.

**XXX**

Sasuke awakened from his sleep with Naruto's warm body beside him. He cast his mind around to wonder what could have woken him up because he knew that he had heard a sound. He suddenly saw a masked figure slipping out the window.

As he attempted to rise from the bed, Naruto's sleep laden body weighed him down so all he could do was hiss, "Kakashi, what the hell are you doing in our bedroom?"

He knew it was dark, but he could sense the manipulative bastard grin as he replied, "Well, I decided that since this was your last episode, the faithful viewers deserved a spectacular season finale, so while the two of you were out, I planted cameras in your bedroom and in the bathroom. I am sure the hot sweaty make up sex you had when I convinced Kiba to kiss Naruto outside the restaurant would be the stuff of legend. With the way the both of you were sleeping so deeply, and did not wake up till I cursed loudly when I hit my toe against the stool, I am sure there would be a lot of sex scenes for our viewers to watch. Hopefully, with this, we will be guaranteed a second season".

With those words, Kakashi laughed as he dropped from the window to the ground. Sasuke debated running after the bastard and getting the tape from him, but at that moment, Naruto snuggled even closer to him and murmured, "Warm. Don't move".

He decided to catch some shut eye and get to Kakashi's office the next morning. When he got there, he would simply beat the man to a pulp until he produced the recordings.

**XXX**

Kakashi chuckled as he worked on editing the tape he had received.

_Ooh, I did not know that Naruto could bend like that. Is Sasuke actually that strong? The way he lifted Naruto so he could enter him from below is amazing, and I did not know that one could use a showerhead to do that! My oh My, these boys are ingenious._

With those words running through his mind, Kakashi rushed through the editing, combined all the episodes together and sent it to the production company that would put finishing touches to it before airing it all over the world.

He had big hopes that the new series would be a heat and he would become a millionaire. He just had to do it before Sasuke came after him the next morning.

Kakashi immediately yanked his thoughts from visions of his millions, as he hurried to complete the editing with a speed he did not even know he had.

**XXX**

Five months after the filming of the Season Finale, Sasuke and Naruto's first season was aired all over the world, with Konoha Television being the exclusive broadcaster of the show, in conjunction with their American partner.

As was expected, Sasuke raved and ranted and Naruto comforted him with sex and role plays, all the while keeping their friends away so that Sasuke would not hear them mocking him.

The show was a hit and the ratings went through the roof, while Kakashi laughed all the way to the bank.

**XXX**

A/N: Okay. So that is the end of the story. I laughed a lot as I wrote it and I hope you all laughed along with me. Lol.

I might end up adding more chapters to it, if I see that a lot of people review the story because reviews show that a story is well accepted. If the story does not get a lot of reviews, it will stay as a one-shot, seeing that it is already complete. So, if you want more chapters, read and review. Until then, I'm out.

Ja ne.


End file.
